The Last Commandment
by JustObviousAnswers
Summary: After the Uchiha Massacre - Itachi is forced to leave Konoha as an S-Rank nunekin, at the same time newborn Naruto's life is threaten by the shinobi and civilian upstarts. Upon orders from the Hokage: Itachi escapes with Naruto from the Village to start a new life. Years later war looms on the horizon and the duo return to save or destroy Konoha. Unique Dōjutsu, GodlikeNaruto.


**Prologue**

After the Uchiha Massacre - Itachi is forced to leave Konoha as an S-Rank nunekin, at the same time newborn Naruto's life is threaten by the shinobi and civilian upstarts. Upon orders from the Hokage: Itachi escapes with Naruto from the Village to start a new life. Years later war looms on the horizon and the duo return to save or destroy Konoha. Unique Dōjutsu, GodlikeNaruto.

 **WARNING: The following story contains graphic depictions of Violence and Sexual Intercourse, Implications/Mentionings of Rape, Strong Language, and Scenarios some may find disturbing.**

 **This is an example of what I like to call "Uncensored Fanfiction". No holds are barred, no punches pulled, happy endings are rare, and NO ONE is safe. The first few chapters aren't bad in terms of content, but it doesn't stay that way.**

Now enjoy, and please review...

* * *

 _ **Story by JustObviousAnswers**_

 _ **The Last Commandment**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Letter of Intent**_

It's a low-grade fear. An edginess, a dread. A cold wind that won't stop howling.

It's not so much a storm as the certainty that one is coming. Always…. Coming. Sunny days are just an interlude. You can't relax. Can't let your guard down. All peace is temporary, short-term.

It's not the sight of an enemy but the suspicion of one or two or ten. Behind every tree. Beyond every turn. Inevitable. It's just a matter of time until they attack; slicing their swords: killing you, along with your family, your friends, your village, and your country.

There's trouble out there! So you don't sleep well.

You don't laugh often.

You don't enjoy the sun.

You don't whistle as you walk.

You train. You practice maneuvers, plan nefarious killing methods. So, that one day when the danger comes; when the storm hits, your prepared.

Minato had never planned for this storm, a cataclysm of a storm; a disaster that made wars look like shifting winds. He was dying, his wife was dying; behind him, the literal incarnation of a shinigami hung onto his soul. Just below him, his newborn son sleeping peacefully - blissfully unaware of the danger that surrounded him. A trickle of blood ran down his mouth, as the claw pushed into their abdomens more, moving aside vitals organs like sand in a bag.

It was over; his body was dying - his soul still being held onto by the Shinigami he had procured from the death reaper seal. "Kushina my time is running out" he let the breath escape to let his one true love know that this was their last moments with their son. She nodded realizing there were so much unsaid things she needed to tell Naruto; to teach him, to nurture him into a good kid. But they didn't have the time and he wouldn't understand - she didn't care, she knew he wouldn't remember any of it but it needed to be said.

Minato could hear his wife giving comforting words as his vision blurred in and out of consciousness; he had to complete the ritual. The fate of Konoha depended on his next moves, without the Kyuubi no Yoko being imprisoned into a living vessel nothing stood in its way of destroying thousands of lives.

As his vision returned, he heard Kushina say her final words; somehow the pain felt far away and his mind focused on what needed to be done. It was like the calm after a storm, that peaceful nothingness that happened after all the destructive power had passed. His hands moved in practiced formation; to his side, Gerotora appeared shocked at his surroundings. A few complicated sealings, and a short conversation later the key-sealing toad disappeared along with the Kyuubi no Yoko into the new seal on his son's stomach.

Finally, Minato let go of all the stress he was holding, it was all done - he could pass on now without any regrets; his newborn son would be the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. He would carry on the weight and legacy his wife had carried all her life, and Mito Uzumaki had carried before her.

His eyes drifted down to his son; Naruto. He remembered the day they had picked the name; such a happy moment - one of the few times Jiraiya was in Konoha after his many journeys throughout the elemental nations. He had just finished his new book "The Tales of a Utterly Gutsy Ninja". Minato let a small smile play on his lips as he relived the memory in his mind, but his elapsed moment of peace was interrupted by the sheathing of a blade. He knew the sound, having heard it many times before and realized what was to come next.

 _"He will establish peace and order"_ Minato blinked; looking around for a source of the statement. A familiar voice, he had heard it many times before; but just couldn't place who's it was.

Around him nothing moved - it was like time had frozen in place. The blades of grass below his feet didn't waver against the wind, he couldn't even hear Kushina's labored breath anymore.

 _"Don't worry about a thing; he is the future - he will change the world. I am sure of it"_ again the voice echoed in his ear, sending a cold shiver down his back. It was like someone dipped a wet cloth against his spine, the familiarity was frighteningly similar to one of his past. Minato searched around for the voice; but instead of panic - a soft calm settled over him, like when you lay down in a comfortable bed and the muscles give in to rest.

 _"Let go of the weight, come with me... It's time to go"_ suddenly he saw the voice, a man with shaggy yellow hair stepped into his view. The type of hair that reflected his own, as though he was looking in the mirror.

 _"Don't worry son, he'll be fine; better than fine... Come watch with me -_ _watch as the Son of a Namikaze and an Uzumaki becomes our savior"_ Minato nodded to his father, taking one last look at his peacefully sleeping son: the world became alive again.

Suddenly he was looking at himself, his body hanging limp he was watching from above, a ghost in the mortal world. Hidden from everyone's view he watched as the barrier fell; the Sandaime Hokage and a platoon of ANBU Black Ops bounded towards his and Kushinas bodies.

The baby boy, sleeping in the death reaper seal basket started to cry; Minato watched as Sarutobi picked up his son carefully and wrapped him in a blanket slowly rocking him back to sleep. Minato let a single tear fall before he left with his father; to start the next big journey.

* * *

Today the sky is nothing at all; a child's canvas on paper - penciled in and erased so many times the lines became smudged grey. All the while light rain disappeared within, invisible until it touched the sodden ground below.

Underneath the canvas a frenetic city swarmed with people marched on against the crying sky; mourners moved in groups - a mass of black. The smaller streams forming into a massive river traveling towards one direction, one endpoint: the cortege.

Gathering before the Hokage Tower; a salient building standing since the beginning of their Village - a second home to all the great men whose faces plastered the background on the mountain behind it. A new face in that pictorial row etched in the bedrock play a string on the gathered mourner's hearts; the Yondaime Hokage - their savior.

The rain continued to grow stronger; as more gathered before the tower - a somber mood taking to all. In the street a row of Jounin guarded the beginning cortege as it moved from the mortuary to the graveyards; family and friends walking next to the fallen.

Quiet held each person's shallow breaths; some moving away from the lining as their emotions gained control - others leaning against each other for support. Everyone in the Village was at the gathering; thousands of men, women, children, elders, ninja, civilians, friends and foes - not one person didn't feel the pain of the tragedy.

As white palls carried two by two marched passed, many cried out in recognizing the etched markings and colored shroud of their friends, family, or loved one's pall.

A generation was lost this past week, the oldest generation in the Village - a whole class of friends and families: sacrificed for the greater good. On their coffins decorated medals of valor, honor, integrity; things they inspired others to reflect in themselves.

The orphaned young of the fallen followed slowly behind the endless stream of coffins. Most of them fresh academy students who were hidden outside the Village during the attack by their elders. Knowing for the better of Konoha that they should survive for the future, for their legacy.

At the end: two palls covered in yellow and red shrouds finished the cortege: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. A few more tears were heard disparagingly for the two beloveds by all the Village. Following close behind them, the Village Elders; the last few survivors of their generation: Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Sarutobi Hiruzen. Each had a look of salem mortitude and walked with a slow gate as the crowds followed their stride.

It was as though they were on trial for failure in protecting the bodies before them. For it was, as always will be, the job of the oldest and wisest to be fierce and unmoving against the evils of their world. For they had seen and experienced it all; being the survivors of many battles, and massive wars they had lived through it all. This however trumped all those days; this would be their darkest day and their greatest failure.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, a man who was recognized across the world as one of the strongest warriors ever seen had a shallow breath and was on the verge of a panic attack.

However, unknowing, the crowd continued their slow stride.. step after agonizing step.

Hiding behind his hat, none would ever know the _god of shinobi_ was on the verge of collapse; in the row of palls - ironically the one person who would recognize his weakness was covered in a brown shroud, a symbol for the monkey king and their family crest carved into the fabric; his late wife of thirty-five years.

Many had forgotten in the mayhem that the first victims of that fatal night was the persons in charge with protecting and delivering Kushina's first son - five ANBU Black Ops, three Konoha-Memorial Hospis Doctors, and Biwako Sarutobi.

A tear went down the older mans face, he didn't move to wipe it away; only dipping his hat further to hide from the watching crowd.

Around him, Jounin guards raised a fist to their chest as the line of coffins came to an end, a symbol salute to the fallen that they will not be forgotten.

Ever.

* * *

Far above the Village, behind the mountains in the wildlands of the Southern Forest, a baby cried in feverish rage drowned out by the hard tapping of rain against the cold bay windows. Enwrapped in the warm arms of someone much older than him, Itachi Uchiha held a bottle to the awaiting lips of Naruto Uzumaki effectively silencing his cry.

Above the two, a hidden ANBU Black Op scoffed at the sight; "I can't believe you're helping the brat.." he jumped down from the banister just before Itachi's seat looking down at the child in disgust. "We should just kill him right now, make it look like we were attacked by Kiri Assassination Unit... Save everyone the hassle of dealing with him later."

Outside the wind grew louder, and the rain pounded against the window - suddenly the air in the room felt very tense, the ANBU's instincts went on red alert at the changed atmosphere.

"Interesting.." the Uchiha prodigy slowly replied, making the Mouse masked ANBU cocked his head innocently while his hand tensed towards his kunai pouch.

"What is?"

Itachi let a slight grin play at his lips as he looked up at the taller man; "How easily you disobey the Hokage's orders…" the older man frowned from behind his mask. "I guess that is a good idea though after all the Kiri Assassination Ops Squad has a very high success-rate at leaving no survivors.." Itachi looked up at the man, his eyes a glow of red.

Suddenly the ANBU dropped to the ground; the genjutsu so easily placed on him was like child's play to Itachi. His mistake, however, was realized when the sound of his dropping body made the baby within his arms push away his bottle starting anew a loud cry.

Itachi smiled down at the young Uzumaki; "I know, I know; you miss your mommy - I miss her too. But we're alone now" his eyes flicked over to the still body of his former comrade "it's just you and me.."

* * *

 _(3 Days Later - Hokage Residence)_

Suddenly within the quiet Hokage office, the main door flew open slamming against the wall leaving a dent.

"I can't believe he said that" Inochi Yamanaka angrily stormed within throwing his full weight against the couch, following behind him a group of seven senior men piled into the office sitting down in the limited few chairs. The Sandaime Hokage entered last going behind his desk storming in front of the long pane windows scanning over the bustling city without responding - he watched the people below in an attempt to calm his irate mood.

Somehow the overcast clouds and the chill air seeping off the pane window always helped to relieve his tempered nerves; he placed a hand against the glass feeling the outside cold.

"'To allow a single clan to raise and nurture the jinchuriki would be raising their stature within the village, disrupting governmental balance of the clans...' does he realize we are talking about a child? A fucking baby!" Inochi ranted forth, the others nodding in agreement. "I mean what does Fugaku expect to happen, for some civilian to raise him? Minato's Son!? Kushina's Son!? Over my fucking body!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the ex-retired Sandaime Hokage; re-established following the aftermath of the previous few days events just sighed. Having just spent many hours arguing and debating the only item on the council's agenda his little energy was spent.

"The worst part is Hiachi actually agrees with him!" Choza interjected, shaking his head with his eyes closed in that inane way only an Akimichi could do. "I never imagined a day where an Uchiha and a Hyuga could agree on something; I mean really hell must be very cold these days for this to happen."

Sarutobi grinned at the men around the rooms vexation towards the council, something he was akin to more often than not these days. Walking back to his desk a perked thought crossed his age-riddled mind; opening one of the seal locked drawers he pulled out a manila envelope. With the flash of a knife, it's top cut open he pulled out a quire of papers. Putting on his reading glasses he scanned the top of the first page when suddenly it felt like a dagger was scratching against his heart yearning for emotions rather than blood.

 _Article I_

 _Preliminary Declarations_

 _I, Minato L. Namikaze, of 3 Rosebush Flat, E.D. Konohagakure; F.C. 21778, Military ID #: 56-44217 declare that this is my Last Will and Testament._

The beginning of a tear formed at the corner of Sarutobi's eyes as he continued to read on.

 _I revoke all prior wills and codicils._

 _I am married to Kushina A. Uzumaki of Konohagakure Military ID #: 56-44105._

"Of course he has no suggestions himself" Inochi continued;" 'That is for our wise and fearless leader: Sandaime Hokage to decide, it is not my place to suggest but merely advise as a sole position on the Shinobi Council.' Like we can't all hear the silent whining on why he wasn't elected Godaime Hokage" Inochi coughed a small laugh. The other men in the room gave a smile or small chuckle to the obvious shared joke, it was something they hung over the leader of the Uchiha Clan's head like a trophy he can never reach.

 _I give my entire interest in the real property which was my residence at the time of my death, together with any insurance on such real property, but subject to any encumbrances on said real property to my spouse._

 _If said devisee fails or devisees fail to survive me, then this gift shall lapse and become part of the residue of my estate._

"I mean really; these fucking Uchiha are always on a kick over power and placement within the Village. Like having your clan be one of the original Founders isn't enough to separate themselves from us, they even had to move out of the Village walls; like fucking rats to show- " Inochi's rant was cut short by the sound of Shibi Aburame coughing; making the blonde blush at realization of his current audience. "My apologies Hokage-sama" he quickly recanted, said Hiruzen only looked up from the pages long enough to wave it off in abstain before returning to the carefully crafted lines.

 _I give my entire interest in any personal household goods, furnishings, tools, jewelry, clothing and tangible articles of a personal nature not otherwise disposed of in this Will by specific bequest to my spouse._

 _If said devisee fails to survive me, then this gift shall lapse and become a part of the residue of my estate._

Ibiki shuffled in his seat noticing Shikaku Nara leaned back in his chair, eyes closed in placate thought: "You've been taciturn thus far Shikaku, what are your thoughts on the subject?" he questioned crossing his arms.

Shikaku let out a long sigh; causing a feeling of bone-deep exhaustion to wash over the other men, having been awake for almost three days - most of it spent commanding their troops or sitting in on long drawn out council meetings. "I feel there is no easy answer to this conundrum, you have a multitude of reasons for raising a child within a clan; as such you have just as many reasons against. But let me ask you a question to expand our thinking; is Konohagakure the best place for this child to be raised?"

 _Shall my spouse; fail to survive me; then I give and bequeath all of my interest in the previously stated property, subject to any encumbrances to my next of kin: Uzumaki Naruto._

The Sandaime set down his packet of papers at the last line on the page, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Unfortunately, the Will did nothing to help his current problem, he knew at first thought however it was a longshot. The rest of the men in the room took no notice to his growing irritation as they stared at the Nara in abjected horror; "What are you talking about?" Ibiki questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Exactly what I said, it has become apparent that any help to the child will be seen as clan affliction and being used to gain favor to him so he will be more inclined to join our clan when he comes of age" Shikaku sighed. "I fear that without the help of others, and with the way the civilians are acting towards the child without the knowledge he is the Yondaime's son; he will be neglected throughout his childhood and be treated as inferior stunting his growth."

The others nodded in agreement, "However should the child be raised outside the Village; by someone who can both control the Kyuubi and help raise Naruto to be able to defend himself - he could become quite a prominent shinobi."

Hiruzen smiled at the thought of another young Uzumaki running around the Village putting down people left and right that bad mouthed him; but then he realized that Kushina had an advantage that Naruto does not: parents, a loving family... a home. Kushina was also harassed at an age where one could defend themselves - not as a baby, born into the aptitude of hatred. He imagined the crippling depression one would have after being considered an abomination from birth.

Yes, Shikaku was right; as he always is - Naruto could not be raised in Konoha. As much as a disappointing statement that was to admit, the first step in solving a problem is realizing there was one; and he knew there is a major problem.

"Your right" he stated finishing the thought; everyone around the room turned their heads towards their leader. "Naruto cannot be raised in Konoha; the civilians will hate him from birth because they think of him as a monster and not our savior... I'll have him leave the Village with someone who can train him and better teach him... Someone who can be trusted."

The others in the room frowned at the disappointment that their own civilians were not more open-minded. Shibi who had been quiet thus far decided to question this; "Are you sure this is absolutely necessary, maybe Naruto can be raised within the shinobi compounds rather than a clan - away from civilian influence; the Eastern ANBU Apartments for example.." he fell quiet to the image of the Hokage shaking his head in abstain.

"Unfortunately even our Elite ANBU Black Ops cannot be trusted with this task.. during the funeral memorials one of my top operatives attempt to act against my orders and take the life of Naruto at the hidden safehouse he was staying" a collective gasp was heard throughout the room. Inochi and Asuma especially palpated the room with killing intent.

"How was he stopped?" the cool-headed Nara asked plainly; the others listened intently also curious. "A fellow operative stopped him, and the disgraced party is no longer a shinobi," Sarutobi stated simply before turning his chair to the long-pane windows as the continued light rain drizzled down silently.

The Clan Heads took this message as the topic would cease to be discussed, left with the solemn thought of betrayal in the shinobi ranks as a measurement for how far people were willing to go against the child.

Choza turned back to the group; "This goes to prove you are correct Shikaku, the boy should be raised outside the Village; taught by someone who knows best the Will of Fire. Someone powerful enough that can contain the Kyuubi no Yoko should some chakra escape Minato's Sealing on Naruto, and who overall can raise and nurture him into a powerful shinobi."

As the Akimichi Clan Head talked, one name stuck to the oldest member of the room's mind. Just as he was about to turn back to the group to discuss such person, a black raven poked its beak on the glass surprising the others in the room. Sarutobi realizing its intent turned back around to the gathered; "Please excuse me, we will talk more about this tomorrow - for now, I must attend to another matter." He stood up turning towards the windows, looking into the grey sky.

The Shinobi Council heads stood as one bowing to their leader, and adorning from the office; with the final click lock of the door, a shadowed figure appeared from the leftmost wall.

Itachi Uchiha appeared from his hidden position; stepping forth to the Hokage desk - "I'm sorry for the interruption, but new information has come to light about the Uchiha agenda." Sarutobi sighed loudly not turning around, Itachi eyed the papers laid across the Hokages desk causing the twitch of a frown.

"Continue.." he stated not turning, Itachi looked away and took a moment before responding. "It's getting worse, I'm sorry to say Fugaku has recently hinted during our weekly clan meeting of overthrowing the currently in power governmental system. He has not begun recruiting or openly stating plans to proceed.. but the main objective is clear.."

In the back of the wise, and old man's mind - he noted that Itachi did not call the leader of the Uchiha Clan; my father, or anything remotely close to respectful. The simplicity of verbiage for respect and admiration is not something young men Itachi's age were careful or even thinking about in a conversation. Sarutobi knew it was not a fake of disrespect - it was a clear tell of his relationship with his father. A key symbol of how different, and intelligent Itachi's mind just was; to have, at such a young age, a different mindset than that of his parents which is almost always ingrained into his psyche from birth was.. unnatural.

Such self-aware intelligence did not come around often, and it made a ghost of a smile cross Sarutobi's lips.

However, other thoughts occupied his limited capacity of intelligence - more.. alarming thoughts...

A palpable tension adorned the room, the pause between the two men was unnerving. Hiruzen cut the silence with the obvious question, "That Objective?"

Which made Itachi know this conversation could make a turn for the worse - but steeling his nerves in the knowledge that the man across from him known as The Professor was not weak-minded he continued.

"To capture the jinchuriki of the nine-tails, releasing the beast once more; and turning its power against you Hokage-sama.." Itachi paused, waiting for.. at the very least: a gasp of surprise. When no such sound or objection came he continued off-put at the thought Hiruzen had expected such information. "Once they have overthrown the government, Fugaku would instill himself as the new 'leader' of a re-born Konohagakure, a .. as he put it.. "better Village, with a more dominant military stand .. and obviously with the Uchiha Clan being at the top of such a.. dictatorship."

The Leader of the Sarutobi Clan, the current leader of the entire village, and one of the most powerful and knowledgeable men of his generation let out a long sigh - the type of sigh that showed frustration, anger, and loss of what to say.

He stood at the window, staring down at the street below - watching the people as they flowed in smooth synchronicity in the pathways. His eyes focused on the movement of a pregnant woman as she leaned into her husband in the entrance-way of a store hidden from the rain. They talked, laughed then with a practiced flip of the wrist, produced an umbrella from her bag - arm in arm they walked down the street protected from the light rain.

After a few minutes, The Sandaime Hokage turned around and stood behind his chair with a saddened expression.

"So.. its come to this."

* * *

 _(One Month Later - Northeastern Redlight District)_

"Alright, alright - one more but then that's it I'm done for the night" Asuma Sarutobi (15) laughed full-heartedly with the other people at the table. The group of young new chunin and one ANBU Black Op had decided to spend their promotion night out on the town. Normally the legal drinking age for civilians was sixteen in Konohagakure, however given the lifestyle of shinobi normal age limitations didn't apply allowing the young group to have a mixture of alcoholic drinks scattered around the table.

In order around the circular booth at the back of the bar; Izumo Kamizuki (14) graduating ninth of his class; assigned to Konoha Barrier Team for next assignment held up a shot glass in the air first - "to clean flak jackets!"

Next to him Izumo's best friend: Kotetsu Hagane (15); graduating tenth of his class, assigned also to the Konoha Barrier Team same as his best friend chuckled at Izumo's germaphobic likeness; but followed suit raising a shot - "to comfortable beds!"

To his left; Asuma Sarutobi, graduating fourth in his class set to Outside Patrol Groups first thing in the morning; smiled and raised a glass of burbon; "to lasting peace!"

Sitting a little closer than normal to Asuma's left; Kurenai Yuhi (14) graduating third in her class, assigned to Torture and Interrogation the next day raised her glass of Shochu; "to love!"

Hayate Gekko (14); coughed at Kurenai's side graduating seventh in their class, assigned to work in the Internal Affairs (IA) Battalion next week - raised his glass of chocolate milk and seltzer (a Konoha specialty 'Egg Cream'): "to soft tissues!"

Next to him Aoba Yamashiro (15); graduating twelfth in their class, set to work with the Intelligence Division raised a glass of saki: "to clean minds!"

Chuckly slightly Tsume Inuzuka (14); graduating sixth in their class, set to work the Tracking and Assault Division in a few weeks raised a glass of beer from Giro Island: "to sharp claws!"

In the farthest corner of the long booth Anko Mitarashi (14); graduating fifth in their class set to work the Intelligence and Interrogation Division in few days raised a glass of saki; "to delicious dango!"

Brimming with excitement on his turn around the booth; Might Guy (13), graduating second in their class set to work in the Combat and Tactical Battalion tomorrow, quickly raised a glass spilling a bit of saki on the table: "to YOUTH!"

Finally, everyone looked at the last member of their table - the one person who held a higher rank than the rest of them, that was quietly sipping on orange juice. Kakashi Hatake (13); was promoted to ANBU Black Ops set work their Hunter Ninja Battalion in a few days was staring at the drink in front of him. Upon realizing there was a temporary silence at the table, he looked up to the awaiting friends. He frowned at their gaggled expectation, but upon a gently nudge from his friend of seven years; Guy - he raised his drink: "to Minato-sensei."

Everyone smiled at the sentiment, and lifting their glasses a little higher in toast they nodded in agreement; "to Minato-sensei!" As the drinks were downed in finality; each empty cup slapped unto the table one by one - a ghost of a smile was seen on Kakashi's face but he quickly buried it with the sipping of juice.

The most drunken of the groups; Anko and Asuma leaned back into their seats as they finished the drinks - a sigh resonating around the table put exhaustion into their bodies; Kurenai leaned into Asuma's shoulder like a pillow to sleep. Aoba, Izumo, and Kotetsu quickly continued their conversation about Flash Bomb diversion tactics. Meanwhile Anko gave lover eyes at Hayate from across the table.

For the group this had been the first peaceful moment since the Kyuubi attack a little more than a month ago. Everyday since the destruction and death upon the Village; their time was filled with reparation and repair of the catastrophic destruction of their home.

Luckily for them since the Funeral, most of the Konoha Shinobi force had returned from all long term missions; so now the Village was at the most occupied it had every been. Because of this all Jounin and ANBU ranked shinobi were able to cover border patrol rotations, while chunin ranked and lower rebuilt the Western Gate District of the Village that the Kyuubi had destroyed. With so many people helping out; within a week almost all of the essential buildings were rebuilt and they speedily finished all non-essential buildings on the third week. Many didn't admit it outloud; but the Western Gate District actually looked better than it had before the Kyuubi attack giving them a temporary happiness to the depressing destruction.

Impressed by quick repairation - the shinobi council decreed that they could return to normal state of business; and the shinobi that had returned were gone once again to their long-term missions. However, because of the loss of shinobi on that forever remembered day; it was determined that all flourishing shinobi would be promoted to higher positions filling in the missing gap in their essential forces. This didn't bother much the group at the table, but many head-achingly long shinobi council meeting had aged Sarutobi Hiruzen a few years.

The table's talk slowly died as each of the shinobi's senses were put on high alert, a feeling of dread and death crawled like a wet cloth down their backs. Quickly losing the feeling of exhaustion, and drunkeness - as one they shushin outside the restaurant to the rooftop.

Evaluating for threats around them, they immediately notice shinobi from all over the Village were taking off in one direction. Being the most stable of them, Kakashi saw Ibiki Morino dashing across rooftops nearby and called out to him. "Ibiki-sama!" the older man spotted the group on the restaurant rooftop. He frowned, but with a quick word to the Interrogation Unit following him; he made towards the young chunnins - while the unit carried off in the opposite direction.

Ibiki landed on the roof in front of the group; who looked oddly misplaced between half-sleep and drunken slouching. However the fear etched between all of their eyes made him realize what they thought was happening, looked up at him in a questioning stare making the older man feel a need for explanation before panic set in their bones.

"This is not an attack; something has happened, something big.. But the Village is okay; that's all you need to know for right now. Report to your Commanding Officer at your respective posts for further orders.." the Chunin continued to stare at him awaiting more information.

But with a urgent need to move along Ibiki snapped at them; "NOW!" - jolted back nervously the groups took off towards their newly assigned posts.

With the shaking of his head, and a long sigh; Ibiki took off back the direction he was headed - straight to the Uchiha Clan District outside the Eastern Wall.

* * *

 _(Seven Hours Later - In the Forest South of Konoha)_

Itachi sat in an long back rocking chair in the safe-house they had hidden Naruto in since his birth, outside the Village. In his arms; as though they had never moved, the orange haired baby boy rested softly asleep - covered by a light blanket.

Across from him, on the futon couch; Sarutobi Hiruzen sat with multiple papers across his lap - strewn about in a random formation only recognizable by the aged man. After marking a few pages, he picked up his cup of tea; taking a long drawn sip he gently set the papers and cup back down on the table with a sigh.

He rubbed his eyes harshly; in an attempt to shake the exhaustion from his body - finally looking over at the silent boy and baby a smile crossed his face. It didn't last long however, as many thoughts crossed his occupied mind. "Well.. what do you want to do now Itachi?" the Sandaime questioned out loud, having no idea of his own to add as suggestion to the question.

Itachi didn't look up at the man across from him, regarded by many as the 'God of Shinobi'. Having spent the past seven hours brutally murdering his own clan; his own family and loved ones, his mood was in a.. rather depressed state. Instead he continued to stare at the innocently sleeping child in his arms, a new flesh and blood that was not damaged or broken yet. A neonate whose life was full of endless possibilities - a wide smile crossed his face when he looked down at such unscarred life.

"For years I had nightmares" he answered; Sarutobi cocked his head to the side awaiting for further explanation. "They started when I was nine - after the day I witness my comrades die."

The Sandaime recognized the story immediately, a report one day came in about seven years ago that the (at the time), inexperienced young Uchiha's entire squad were brutally murdered; with the exception of himself, while on an escort mission through Iron Country. During the time, Minato was Hokage as such Hiruzen wasn't reported to; however the situation happened to call for a full council session to debate the further need of intervention in the regions growing unrest. As head of the Sarutobi Clan he was privy to the descriptive details of such session; and had advised as most others agreed that this would lead to a collapse of the trade agreements they had with the supposed 'neutral' Country; if they were to intervene in a local problem. Something that was not warranted just for the minor loss of escorts; and genin teams - despite the personal toll this was on Konoha's recent deceased. It was instead decided escort missions within the region would be marked to higher mission letters: C-Ranked or greater for increase chance of success.

Sarutobi's memory of the events were ended at the sound of Itachi's continued voice; "I dreamt of blood, of a constant struggle; always tossing and turning throughout the night sometimes waking up screaming. Sleeplessness was a common feeling, I was always craving one more hour of rest, but never getting it - as such for a while I was depressed" he fell silent; for the first time in a few hours he directed his attention straight at the Hokage.

"The first time I felt true sleep again, that feeling of refreshed disambiguation; was the day I held my baby brother in my arms. I fell asleep in a chair like this rocking him while my parents were out on the town, the first time since his birth." He smiled as the child within his arms adjusted his head position to be more comfortable; Sarutobi smiled at the sight with him. "Suddenly this new life, this untouched gem of wonder and potential sparked humanity in my mind; helped to clarify to me the happiness in life." He helped to secure the warm blanket over the child's new adjusted position as it threatened to fall to the floor.

"You ask me what I plan to do... what I want to do now that I'm forced to abandon this Village I love, that I would put my life on the line for.." Itachi looked back up to his leader, who slowly dawned on the developing idea he was hinting toward. "This is what I want to do, I want to experience happiness - that childhood feeling of brotherly love I have now lost with Sasuke."

Sarutobi cocked his head slightly at the statement; "Sasuke is alive.."

Itachi looked back down at Naruto. "Yes, he is alive and I hope that you will keep him that way, as we agreed; but I have made sure he will know exactly what I have done when he is older. He, however, will never know why."

The Sandaime looked at him aghast; "For what purpose? Clearly a conversation could be had and he would understand with persuasion, I could even help.." - Itachi sighed loudly, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"I've met powerful enemies in the last few months; men who could tear apart Nations with the flick of a wrist, it is in that new knowledge I realize we need to prepare for the day those men attack." He looked out the cold bay windows, where the rain continued to pound the Village; an omen for the past few days.

"Without the Yondaime; and with you reaching older age - Konoha is weakened, we do not possess the type of powerful shinobi we once did; this next generation can fix that. We can teach them, make them able to fight the powers that be" he paused.

"Sasuke will hate me with everything he is: hate and need for revenge is a powerful drive; a drive that will fuel him to become stronger - strong enough to kill me." Hiruzen nodded; it was a clever idea, so far into the future he would never of thought of it himself. As Hokage it was a disadvantage that you were always focused on the present, on the immediate needs — the future was a tale set aside for others.

"He will develop his Sharingan early I am sure, with time he will become powerful; and if he kills me he will unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan as I have" as he said this he looked over at the Hokage with his eyes rotating into the connected tomeo's.

Sarutobi shivered at the sight; reminded of a ghost of many years ago who held the same such powers. "This is a brilliant idea, one I would never have thought of. Sasuke's hate for you though may lead to him one day learning why his clan was killed, despising Konoha because of it.."

Itachi nodded; "Yes - but when the time comes I will deal with him, for now though.." he looked back down at the boy in his arms. Sarutobi followed his gaze as a question formed in his mind; "Why do you care for Naruto so much? Surely this is more than just about your want for happiness to fill the void of despair"

This time Itachi smiled; "You would never know of this but before Minato-sensei took on a Genin Squad - Shisui and I would spar with him all the time, it was actually how he got the idea of the Hiraishin no Jutsu: watching Shisui-san do the Body Flicker Jutsu. Anyways; two against one we would always lose to Minato-sensei - he was in all rights a Legend." Sarutobi smiled proudly, quickly though a feeling of sadness pass over his heart to replace it.

"After our spars we would talk for hours and I remember Minato-sensei always changing my view of thinking on any topic to a better light. It was always the best part of my days, remembering those conversations; it drove me to become stronger and wiser" Itachi really glowed as he talked about Minato. "I want to pass that onto his son, really make him powerful and wise enough to honor his father's name - and to remember him the way I always will."

Sarutobi frowned; "Minato-san personally made sure that Naruto would honor his mother's name before they died - I hope you only mean for him to honor it in thought only." Itachi shook his head, "No, I will raise him as Namikaze Naruto - not Uzumaki, while I respect the Uzumaki Clan for their sacrifice, and their power will always be remembered; I cannot let the Namikaze name die with Minato."

"Minato-san was not thinking about his clan history when- " his retort was cut off by Itachi. "Yes, I know he feared his son would be chased down by Iwagakure Shinobi should they learn that the _Yellow Flash_ had a son who is a jinchuriki. They might even go to war with Konoha over such knowledge; I have thought of this already, but there is no need to fear for I will be hiding Naruto away from people to spread such rumor. In a few years the people of Konoha will forget all about Naruto and the Kyuubi, and after I have trained him he will be powerful enough to defend himself from Iwagakure."

Sarutobi leaned back in his seat; the cushions relaxing his aching back - "Where will you go?" The Uchiha thought for a moment; "South to Tea Country; in the Mountains near the Degarashi Port - there are very few shinobi there so we will not be discovered. I'll buy a house to raise Naruto in while he's young; then when he's older we'll travel to other Nations. I'll keep in touch with you by messenger crow every.. three months." The Hokage nodded; reaching into a tote laying on the couch he brought out a package that was quite heavy. Setting it down on the table, it made a loud sound - startling the sleeping child.

Itachi gave the Hokage a fearful look as they both froze in place, after a few seconds Naruto put his thumb in his mouth snuggling back to sleep. The two men sighed; and gave a slight chuckle - "This is a portion of the Uchiha fortune; enough to buy a house and food for a couple of years." The Sandaime stated leaning back in his seat; Itachi surprised cocked his head to the side - "Why are you conveniently carrying around some of the Uchiha fortune?"

The man known as many as The Professor took out a tobacco pipe; "It just so happens your plan was something I was going to request of you as a mission" Itachi gaped at him in surprise then smiled. "However you came to such conclusion on your own, so I instead listened to your good intentions.." he put the pipe to his lips, lighting the end.

Itachi scoffed with a chuckle, "Well I guess everything worked out.." he paused looking at windows at the rain as the daylight slowly faded away to the falling night sky. "The darkness will give me cover to slip past the Southern Patrols; however would you mind doing me a favor Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded his head, already ahead of him; "The Keishi Patrol Guards will be ordered to rotate with a unit from Tanzaku tomorrow evening; giving you a hour window to the Hanguri Gulf border." Itachi nodded his head as thanks; with a grunt he lifted the child in his arms - walking over and placing him on the couch next to Hiruzen; who gently rubbed his thick hair.

With a shushin Itachi disappeared for a few minutes; returning in similar fashion he now had a long black cloak draped over his body. On his back, a traveling pack filled to the brim, on his front a sash folded into a carrier to place Naruto. Lifting the child he dressed him in dark black coat, and black pants - now jostled around Naruto awoke slowly to all the movement.

When finished he placed Naruto into the sash; facing towards his chest - Naruto giggled loudly as Itachi stood up fully; Sarutobi also chuckled at the sight. Draping the cloak around his front, Naruto's head stuck out while most of his body was covered by the dark cloth. Adjusting some straps making Naruto bounce around; he laughed loudly thinking they were playing around - Itachi frowned. "He'll make too much noise.." he stated looking down at the child; his eyes shifted into the Mangekyō Sharingan " _Tsukuyomi" -_ suddenly Naruto's face fell against Itachi's chest looking asleep.

Sarutobi frowned; and Itachi gave look of innocence - "He'll just be asleep until I get to Tea Country; a day and half at most.." the Hokage still looked at him gritting his teeth. "He's dreaming of endless ramen" as he stated this Naruto's face went into a smile. The Professor cocked his head; "How do you know he likes ramen, he's never had it.." Itachi grinned; "Kushina-sama of course, I remember Minato-sensei complaining about her ramen loving tendencies."

With that Sarutobi smiled; and stood up - reaching into his haori pocket he pulled out a small scroll holding it out to Itachi. Itachi took it with a questioning look; "That is the Scroll of Sealing - I used some Fuinjutsu to reduce its size: easier to travel with. This is my parting gift to your Itachi-san".

Itachi gasped immediately; "Why are you giving this to me Hokage-sama, this should be locked away in the ANBU Vaults!" Sarutobi smiled; "It's better in your hands than locked away to be never looked at - you were correct earlier: the next generation will need to be stronger; hopefully this scroll will help when teaching Naruto." After getting over his initial shock Itachi stored the scroll away in his pack, and turned toward the older shinobi - they shook hands and with a final goodbye; Itachi shunshin away.

Feeling aged an extra ten years Sarutobi sat back down on the couch; taking a long inhale of his pipe he looked out the long-pane windows seeing the slight shimmer of a retreating body - _Goodbye_ _Naruto, Itachi and Good Luck._

* * *

 _(A/N: Thanks for reading, hope your enjoying the story so far! Please leave a review for any questions, comments, concerns - I'll respond to most of them. To answer some rather obvious questions; Itachi is going to be same age as Kakashi and others; for simplicity sake making this AU. Rin and Obito have already "died", and Kakashi is going into ROOT as spy for Hiruzen as per Cannon. Development of story early on is going to focus on Itachi and Naruto, but I notified the ages of the new chunins for obvious time-progression upon return to the Village for further story plot.. to be continued.)_


End file.
